Once the Music Ended
by theatrekid1o1
Summary: This story shows what happened to the seniors after they left the halls of East High.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! I hope you all like it.**

Gabriella Montez looked down at her senior yearbook. It felt like only yesterday she was walking the hallways of East High. But it's all ready been 6 months since she packed her bags and left the first place she's ever called home. Going from living in a small town where you are friends with everyone to Stanford University is really intimidating.

"Cutest couple…" she thought to herself. There it was, right in the yearbook, a picture of Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy Bolton. Just the thought of him made her smile. He's going to college at Berkley to stay close to her. She hasn't seen him since she got to Stanford. Defeats the purpose of going to close colleges.

She tries to make plans but it's always, "Sorry Gabbs, rain check? I have basketball tryouts. You know how important it is for me to make a good spot on the team." Or " I really wanted to go to the movies but I have this test tomorrow…" But tonight was different. They had a date, a picnic under the stars! She told him canceling was not an option, since the date was supposed to be the day after she got to college. 6 months he has pushed the date back. She was tried of getting all dressed up just to get a text saying he can't go.

She put her flower clip in her hair and adjusted her "T" necklace Troy gave her the last day of school junior year. She had on a flower sundress with a pink cardigan. She heard a knock on the door. She fixed her hair and ran to the door. When she opened it there he was more handsome than she saw him last (if that was possible). He picked her up and spun her around. "Gabbs, I missed you so much." "I missed you too Troy. School isn't the same without you." " Come on let's go. I have a surprise planned for us," Troy said with an excited look on his face. "But…the picnic." She tried to hide the disappointment on her face. Of coarse it didn't work Troy knew her so well. " Trust me, I've been planning this for months, six to be exact." Gabriella smiled he was almost too good to be true. She took his hand and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of Troy and Gabriella **

Troy and Gabriella drove for about and hour. She talked about school, he talked about basketball. Troy looked at his girlfriend as she said something and laughed. He loved her, she understood him and throughout all there rough patches, she stayed by his side. He wanted this date to be perfect.

"We're here!" Troy said. He looked at Gabriella who had a confused expression on her face. "Where are we?" "Come on I'll show you," Troy opened the car door for Gabriella and they walked inside.

That's when she realized; he could tell she knew what it was by the smile on her face. "Karaoke!" She squealed. She hugged Troy and he knew all the planning was worth it.

Troy took Gabriella's hands and led her to a small table by the stage. On the table was a bouquet of roses. "I love you," Gabriella said looking at the table.

They sat down and talked for a while. There were no awkward pauses and they couldn't tell they haven't seen each other in months. They talked on the phone almost every day but it was different being face to face.

"Ready to sing Gabbs?" Troy said with a cheesy grin on his face. "With you, defiantly," So they sang. He felt silly and cheesy but she was having fun and strangely so was he.

They sat back down at their table when Troy got a serious look on his face. "Gabbs, I love you and I wanted to get you something special to show you," He pulled out a jewelry box. Gabriella opened it to find a diamond "T" necklace. "To replace your old one," he said smiling.

"Troy…" Gabriella said speechless. "Troy!" Gabriella and Troy looked to see a girl walking towards them."

"Gabbs, let's go," Troy said sounding frantic.

"Troy, why didn't you call me back after our date last Saturday?" The girl said. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "We were supposed to have a date last Saturday, you said you had basketball practice!" Gabriella ran outside hysterical.

**Sharpay chapter next!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabbs wait!" Troy yelled chasing her outside.

"How could you?" she said pushing him away.

"Gabbs let me explain!"

"No, Troy you don't get to call me that anymore!"

Suddenly the other girl ran out of the restaurant. "Gabriella stop!" Gabriella looked at her. "My names Caitlyn, I'm on the girls basketball team at Berkley, I'm a senior this year,"

"She's the team captain, our date wasn't actually a date she was helping me practice basketball!"Troy said about to cry.

" I promise you the whole time he talked about you. Anyways I have a boyfriend who was also at the practice," Caitlyn said franticly.

" I told you I couldn't go on the date last weekend because I was at practice and I was!"

"I was kidding about the date, it was a joke, practice is the only time me and my boyfriend can hang out so we call it our dates!" Caitlyn smiled.

Gabriella looked at them speechlessly. Troy held out his arms and Gabriella ran into them crying.

"I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you! It's just you're at school with so many other girls, without me and…" Gabriella started crying again.

"Gabbs, I love you and I you're the only girl I will ever love."

"What about you're mom?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well her too!"

They hugged and Gabriella knew Troy would never hurt her. That's why she loved him.


End file.
